


Could Barely Tear My Eyes Away

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Set My Soul on Fire [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Confident!Isak, Even is a Certified Mess, Even's a bit more confident in this one though, Flustered!Even, Isak loves him anyways, M/M, Model!Isak, More fire!, Oh look I wrote a sequel, Photoshoot AU, photographer!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: And Even just about melted right then and there in his seat. He was almost positive his eyes had been replaced by hearts, and his smile was so big it was starting to hurt. He blindly set his wineglass down on the edge of the table in front of him, absolutely unable to look away from Isak, and reached an arm across the table.“Fuck, not again!”





	Could Barely Tear My Eyes Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! Yay!  
> I was convinced by several wonderful people to write a sequel to the first part, and I have finally finished it!  
> Again, this was inspired by the beautiful Tarjei and Henrik photoshoot we were blessed with!
> 
> The title of the series comes from [Queen of Disaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCeZsWHg7vo) by Lana Del Rey because this song is literally Even in this verse.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from [Arsonist's Lullabye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoQvbDROucQ) by Hozier because I fucking love that song and also it totally fits this verse too. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this!!

“Annnnd that’s a wrap!” Even shouted happily, his finger closing over the button one last time, capturing the half smirk Isak was giving the camera, his hands raised to the beanie that he was in the middle of pulling onto his head. Even lowered the camera from his eye so he could look at Isak properly instead of through a viewfinder, and a wide grin unfolded on his lips, his eyes twinkling excitedly as he let the camera rest against his chest.

The four other people in the room erupted into surprisingly loud applause, and Even heard Eskild give a raucous hoot from somewhere behind him. Once the noise died down, everyone got to work packing their things up so they could leave.

Isak’s smirk had disappeared from his face, and a broad smile had taken its place, showing off the adorable gap between his two front teeth. He plucked the beanie from his head and was about to toss it to the ground, but thought better of that- he’d learned his lesson about throwing clothes on the floor around Even and potentially hazardous materials. Instead he just gripped it in his hand, and made his way towards Even.

As soon as he was close enough, Even looped his fingers underneath the black suspenders Isak was wearing, and gave them a tug, effectively bringing Isak closer. “Hei.”

“Halla.” Isak murmured back, his eyes flickering down to Even’s lips briefly before returning to his eyes. “M’proud of you.” he informed candidly, biting down on his lower lip as he peered up at Even, a hint of something hiding under his features.

Even lifted his eyebrows briefly, his hands, still tucked under the suspenders, snaking around Isak’s waist and resting on his lower back. “Proud of me?” Even questioned curiously. “I'm the one that should be proud of you, pretty boy.” He flashed a poor excuse of a wink and swooped forward to plant a kiss on the round of Isak’s cheek. “What did I do?” 

Isak preened under the compliment and the kiss. “I’m proud of you because you didn't burn the place down to the ground this time.” He answered in a matter-of-fact tone, an impish grin on his face.

“Oh my god.” Even huffed out an embarrassed laugh and gently pushed Isak away, bringing his hands up to cover his face- which was growing pinker by the second. “I didn’t burn it to the ground!” He exclaimed, shaking his head at Isak. 

Isak just giggled and pushed himself closer to Even again, grabbing at his wrists to pull them away from his face. Even had quickly learned that his profuse blushing and disposition for being a flustered mess was one of Isak’s favorite things, and Isak had no problem and actually greatly enjoyed being the one to get him that way. (Even kind of loved that though). 

His hands settled onto Even’s waist this time, and his fingers hooked into the belt loops on Even’s pants. “You almost did though.” he pointed out. 

Even rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the teasing, instead opting to trail a finger over the line of Isak’s jaw. “I uh, I want… can I take you out? We need to celebrate.” He asked, watching as a smile bloomed on Isak’s lips and his eyes glittered.

“Celebrate? Celebrate what? That you didn't set anything on fire today?” Isak heckled goodnaturedly.

Narrowing his eyes at Isak, Even shook his head again and pressed his lips together for a second, shooting Isak a very unimpressed pout. “No, Isak. I want to celebrate how great this shoot went!” It was Isak’s turn to narrow his eyes at Even. “Well, how great it went excluding a minor mishap that we’re not going to mention again.” he clarified, the blush returning to his face. “You can't tell me you aren't at least a little bit excited that you don't have to wear any of these ridiculous outfits ever again.” 

That got Isak laughing, nodding his head eagerly. “God, I don't know who the designer is but I need to have some _words_ with this person! Can this even be called fashion?” He snorted. 

“The one you're wearing right now isn't too bad.” Even replied, giving Isak an appreciative once over. “I like the suspenders.” He smirked, pulling one away from Isak’s chest before he let it gently snap back into place. 

Isak looked down at his outfit- a charcoal grey button up and a pair of fancy black slacks, paired with the black suspenders and a slightly out of place beanie that had a single yellow stripe around the middle- and shrugged at Even. “No, I suppose this one really isn't.” He agreed. “I still don't understand how putting me in clothes that are three sizes too big is supposed to look good, but then again, I suppose that's your challenge, Mr. Photographer. Making me look good.” 

“Please, my job is so easy, you don’t need me to make you look good, you have no trouble with that at all. You make these absurd outfits work. I swear, they could put you in a trash bag and you’d still look amazing.” Even complimented sweetly, letting his hand drop down to twine his fingers with Isak’s.

Isak’s thumb smoothed over Even’s a few times before he gave Even’s fingers a light squeeze. “So you want to take me out then?” he prompted, flicking his eyebrows up questioningly.

“I do.” Even responded easily. “I was thinking, there’s this nice little Italian place not too far from here. I kind of want to wine and dine you properly. Y’know, since we kind of skipped over that part.” A smug expression slipped onto Even’s face as the memories of last Sunday filtered into his mind. Isak underneath him. Isak above him. Isak’s mouth, Isak’s lips, Isak’s tongue. God, everything had been so hot, Even was convinced that the passion between them rivaled the fire he’d accidentally set that day.

A dirty simper painted Isak’s lips and he chuckled lowly, the very same memories playing on loop in his head. “Mm, I think you already did a pretty good job with the whining part.” Isak winked, not doing anything to lower his voice.

Even spluttered, a scandalized look on his face, though he absolutely could not stop the sounds Isak had made that day from running through his brain. “Isak!” He hissed, his eyes going wide and a pretty shade of pink coloring his cheeks darker. Isak giggled at Even’s reaction and tilted his head up, capturing Even’s open lips in a quick kiss.

“I just need to change into something a little less… _this_ ,” Isak said, nodding down to his outfit, “and then we can go.” 

“Aw, but I kinda like you in this.” Even protested. “I’m kind of getting Jack from _Titanic_ vibes and it’s really turning me on- actually, maybe you should change, otherwise I might not make it through dinner.” 

Isak snorted before finally extricating himself from Even’s arms, turning to go collect his regular day clothes from where they were currently hung at the end of the rack of clothes from this photoshoot. Even decided that while Isak changed he would clean up his things, and definitely not look over at Isak in his various stages of undress- they really didn’t need another disaster. 

He was in the middle of sliding his tripod back into it’s case when a pair of hands snaked around his middle and a chin poked into his shoulder. “I’m ready when you are.” Isak declared into Even’s ear. And once the top of the tripod’s bag was cinched shut and Even slid it into one of the pockets of his camera bag he held his hand out for Isak to take. 

“I like this look on you too,” Even commented, his eyes scanning over Isak’s body shamelessly. “You’ll have to let me take pictures of you in your regular clothes one day, these are much nicer.” He chuckled. Isak’s outfit was definitely more his speed, no garish colors or terrible patterns or unflattering cuts. He had on a pair of black jeans, a black button up, and a jean jacket over it, with another jacket- this one black and made from waterproof material- over top. 

Isak smiled and grabbed Even’s outstretched hand. “I’ll let you take pictures of me in whatever you want.” The two of them made their way towards the door, waving goodbye to Eskild and Noora and Magnus (who’d decided to show up this time and fulfill his managerial duties) as they crossed the threshold. 

“My car’s just over here.” Even informed, hoisting his camera bag higher onto his back as they walked down the sidewalk, towards Even’s parking space. 

Once they arrived at the car, Even double tapped the unlock icon on his keys and went to put his camera bag in the trunk while Isak slipped into the passenger’s seat. After securing the trunk Even joined Isak in the front of the car and stuck his keys into the ignition before tossing his phone over to Isak. “You’re in charge of the music.”

Isak wasted no time, starting to scroll through Even’s music library, commenting every so often on certain songs he came across. Finally he settled on a song, a quiet snicker ringing out in the otherwise silent car, and Even quirked an eyebrow, sparing a glance over at Isak, whose lips were curved upwards in wicked amusement. “What?” Even asked, and Isak just shook his head in response, pointing towards the stereo system. “Just listen.”

The opening notes of _Burnin’ Up_ by The Jonas Brothers filtered through the speakers, filling the car as Isak cranked up the volume, and Even let out a groan, rolling his eyes. “Gabrielle _and_ The Jonas Brothers?” He asked, earning himself a loud laugh from Isak.

“You’re the one that had this song on your phone- and if I do say so myself, I think it fits you perfectly, after all, you _are_ burnin’ up for me.” Isak teased, setting the phone down in the cup holder between them and flashing Even a charming smile.

A strangled noise left Even’s mouth and he banged his head forward on the steering wheel. “It’s only on there because of my sister, and oh my god, you’re never going to get over that are you? I thought we agreed not to bring that up ever again.” 

“You agreed. I, on the other hand, did no such thing.” 

Even decided not to respond, instead lifted his foot off of the break and continued driving, his attention back on the road in front of him.

“Okay, okay, so you don’t like this song. What about this one?” Isak questioned, tapping the screen a few times before a different song started playing. 

“ _He’s just a boy and he’s on fire_.” Isak belted out, holding the last note extra long, giggling as Even cried out in protest again. 

“Isak no!” 

Isak couldn’t stop the laughter, his eyes nearly streaming with tears. He reached a hand over to touch Even’s forearm, “I’m sorry, these are just too good to pass up.” he sniggered, scrolling through Even’s music again.

“Oh my god, you literally have a song on here called _Fire Starter_. Why do you have so many songs about fire on here?”

“Okay, that’s enough music control for you.” Even replied, “We’re here anyways.” he added, bringing the car to park once he’d maneuvered into a parking spot right out front. He quickly slipped out of the driver’s seat, hastily moving around to the other side of the car so he could pull open the door for Isak. 

“Thank you.” Isak said, capturing Even’s hand in his own once he exited the car. He finally looked up to see which restaurant they were at, Even had only mentioned that it was Italian food, and his eyes widened as he read the name that sat above the door in glowing cursive script.

“Even! Ruffino Ristorante Italiano!” He exclaimed. “This place is so expensive, and you need reservations to even get a table.”

Even nodded his head, “I think we deserve to treat ourselves a bit, after all, we put in a lot of hard work on this shoot.” He tugged on Isak’s hand, pulling him along towards the front door, which he held open for the other boy. “Besides, I wanted to take you somewhere nice.” he added in a softer tone, wearing a warm smile. 

“Two for Bech Næsheim.” Even informed the hostess, who scanned over a list that sat in front of her, highlighting his name when she finally located it. “Right this way, please.” She said, grabbing two menus from behind her before turning to lead Isak and Even to their table. 

The table was a small one, set for two with elaborately folded napkins and shining silverware and two crystalline wine glasses. There were even two small candles, flickering brightly to set the mood. It was sat in the very center of the restaurant, surrounded by several other tables, some set for two while others were set for groups of four. The hostess set down the menus in front of either place, giving the two boys a brief smile as they settled into their chairs. “Your server will be with you shortly.” she chirped, leaving them to be. 

“Wow, this is really nice.” Isak remarked, glancing around the place, taking in the quiet, romantic atmosphere, the peaceful tinkling of piano in the background, and the considerably amorous ambiance of the lighting.

Even nodded in agreement. “Of course it is, you deserve nothing but the very best.” He answered easily.

And the soft expression he got in return from Isak, the tiny upwards twist of the corners of his lips, the fond squint of his gleaming eyes, was everything Even could’ve ever wanted. He had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from confessing right then and there- _I think I might love you_ ; _I want to spend the rest of forever with you_ ; _you’re the brightest star in my universe_. Despite the overwhelming urge to admit these things, he held it in, not wanting to scare Isak off. After all, this was only their first date, and they’d only really known each other for a little over a week.

It was then that the waiter sidled up to the table, all crisp uniform and polite flash of teeth, and launched into his practiced spiel, introducing himself and then listing off the house specials of the day. At the end of the speech, the waiter offered them the wine list and waited patiently as they glanced it over before deciding on one, and with another courteous smile, was off to fetch the bottle. 

“So how did you get into photography?” Isak asked, leaning his elbow onto the table and resting his chin in his palm.

Even’s eyes lit up at the question, always excited to talk about his love for photography. “Well, my dad’s always been into photography as a hobby, and when I was younger he used to take me out with him when he went on shoots and we would just walk around Oslo, snapping pictures of anything and everything. Eventually my parents bought me my own camera for my birthday, and well, the rest is history.” 

“That’s sweet.” Isak replied, his eyes full of warmth at the cute story. 

Before Even had a chance to reply, the waiter was back with their bottle of wine. He uncorked the top and lifted one glass up, filling it a few inches, setting it down, and grabbing the other to do the same. He then set the bottle on the side of the table, in case they decided they wanted more, and asked for their orders. Isak and Even both rattled off what they wanted, and the waiter once again left, this time to put their orders in. 

“I’m really glad your dad got you into photography then,” Isak started, looking earnestly over at Even from his seat on the other side of the table. “If he hadn’t we would have never met, and I don’t like that idea at all. This photoshoot was one of the best things to ever happen to me.” 

And Even just about melted right then and there in his seat. He was almost positive his eyes had been replaced by hearts, and his smile was so big it was starting to hurt. He blindly set his wineglass down on the edge of the table in front of him, absolutely unable to look away from Isak, and reached an arm across the table, desperate for any kind of contact to make them feel closer- the other side of the table suddenly seemed too far away- but before his hand could close over Isak’s, his elbow knocked into one of the candles. It gave a shaky wobble, and Even could actually not believe his eyes as it toppled right over, the hot melted wax spilling out onto the tabletop and the open flame falling right into the corner of one of the folded napkins. 

“ _Fuck_ , not again!”

His hand sharply jerked back, effectively jarring his glass of wine which teetered on the edge for a split second before emptying itself all down the front of Even’s sweater and into his lap. The teal, and grey, and yellow of the sweater now turning dark as the burgundy wine seeped into the fabric. 

Both he and Isak jumped out of their seats, the chairs scraping noisily against the floor. If that hadn’t already drawn everyone’s eyes to them, then the sound of the wine bottle crashing to the floor and shattering definitely did. And _fuck_ , Even did not want to make this into a huge scene (too late for that now). He was pulling his sweater away from his chest while simultaneously trying to grab his napkin, which was stuck under one of the salad bowls. 

A woman at one of the tables to their right gasped and started to point, “Fire!” She shouted, “Fire! Fire!” and the entire restaurant erupted into chaos, people standing abruptly, ready to make a run for it. The restaurant’s staff was alert, and someone dashed off to call the fire department, while the others tried to calm everyone down and find a means to put out the fire.

Isak, thank god for him, had jumped into action, quickly snatching up one of the complimentary water glasses that had been provided when they first sat down. He overturned one of the glasses, dumping its contents onto the burning napkin, and then when that only worked a bit, he did the same with Even’s water glass. The fire died down a bit, but wasn’t completely gone, so Isak grabbed Even’s napkin and began swatting at the fire, finally putting it out.

“It’s gone! It’s out! The fire’s out!” Isak shouted out, setting down the water glass and the napkin, letting out a big sigh of relief. 

Even just stood there completely mortified, the front of his sweater still dripping. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes had grown so wide and all he could do was stare at the utter disaster he had just caused. Again.

The back doors of the kitchen suddenly burst open, and an enraged looking man- the owner of the place presumably- with a balding head stormed out, making a beeline right for Even and Isak.

“Did you two do this?” He barked, shaking an angry finger at the mess surrounding them. 

“Er, it was just an accident.” Even answered, finally finding his voice. His cheeks were flaming, and they felt hotter than the fire Isak had just put out. Embarrassment flooded his body and he had the sudden urge to make himself as small as possible.

“Out!” The manager yelled, turning his finger towards the door. “Get out right now!”

Even jumped slightly at the ferocious tone and raging decibel, and all he could do was nod. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He muttered, and Isak looped his arm through Even’s, starting to lead him towards the door. 

The second the door closed behind them and they had made it to the corner, past the restaurant, Even let out a breath, his body trembling slightly. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened again.” he sputtered out, shaking his head. His eyes were trained on the ground and a look of disbelief was painting his features. “Fucking hell, what is wrong with me?” 

Isak was in his space in no time, running his hands up Even’s arms before placing them on either side of his face, forcing Even to look at him. His eyes weren’t pitying, but instead were filled with worry and a slight hint of amusement. “Hey, no. Stop that. It’s okay. It’s fine, really, Even. It was an accident. You didn’t mean to start that fire.” 

At the mention of fire, Even started laughing. It started off quiet, just a small giggle under his breath, but soon it turned into a full blown guffaw and he almost had tears coming from his eyes. “Oh my god, I’m an accidental pyromaniac, Isak.” He said, “I don’t need to set things on fire, I’m just _that_ fucking clumsy.”

And suddenly Isak was laughing too, and this all felt very similar to the last incident- the two of them on the side of the street outside of the building they- no, Even- had set on fire. Isak was gripping onto Even’s arm to keep himself upright, and suddenly he stood up, a glint in his eye as his gaze met Even’s.

“I guess if you didn’t already know, I definitely put out on the first date,” Isak winked, “in more ways than one.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.” Even exclaimed, burying his face into his hands for the second time that day. “You already put out anyways,” he added, earning him a silent smirk from Isak.

“I could put out again, if you’d like. Just maybe not a fire this time.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Even, who let out a whine. “Before we do that though, I do need something to eat, y’know since we didn’t exactly get our meal in there.” 

Even pulled his hands away from his face and Isak wound his fingers through Even’s, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

“C’mon, I know a good kebab place a few blocks away.” 

The rest of the evening was them stuffing themselves full of kebab and Isak mercilessly finding any and all ways to playfully rib Even about his pyromaniac tendencies. All in all, it was hands down the best, and certainly the most memorable first date Even had ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with kudos or a comment! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
